In My Head
by Tweek's Panda
Summary: Wendy and the others are freshmen in the newly opened Park County High School. Follow them through the angst, drama, romance, and everything else that happens when you're in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Yes, I finally came crawling back. And I admit that I hate what the South Park fandom has become. Anyway, this is my first new story in awhile. Yes, I know I still have two other stories to finish. I'm working on it. Okay, I'm really not…but it sounds better when I say that I am, doesn't it?

Let's just pretend that South Park is as close to Denver as it seems to be on the show, okay? I Mapquested it and they are really a good hour and a half away from each other…but once again, we're pretending here. Denver is just over the mountains. A twenty minute drive. Got it? Good.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

"Wendy, can you hand me the pink nail polish, please?" Bebe Stevens asked her best friend from her post on Wendy's bed. Wendy sighed and handed it to her. She hated it when Bebe painted her toenails on her bed. Somehow the polish always ended up all over her comforter. Bebe ignored Wendy's sigh and shook the bottle. Wendy looked down at her own peeling toenails. She couldn't remember the last time she had painted them. She leaned against her bedroom wall and sighed again. She hated the fact that her summer vacation was coming to an end the next day. Even though it had gotten progressively colder as July turned to August, as there are only two seasons in South Park--winter and July, Wendy had still considered it summer. Not only was her summer ending. No, Wendy felt as if her youth was ending too. The next day, she would start ninth grade at Park County High School. This was all fine and dandy, except for the fact that Park County High School was brand new, and some idiot had gotten the brilliant idea to stick all the kids from East Park, West Park, Central Park, North Park, Northwest Park, Northeast Park, Southeast Park, Southwest Park, and South Park Middle and High Schools together, not to mention shut the old high schools completely down. It totaled out to almost five thousand kids, and nearly eight hundred of them were freshmen. To top it all off, the school wasn't even located in Park County. No, it was located in Denver, a good twenty minute drive from South Park. Apparently no contractor in Park County had knowledge of geography. They would have been better off going down to the docks and hiring the Mexicans. Wendy didn't understand why these decisions had been made, and frankly, she didn't give a damn. Rumor had it that Satan had promised to pay for the new school if his son could attend. No one had confirmed or denied these rumors. Wendy had cited this as another reason why her parents should let her go to boarding school in San Francisco. Naturally, they hadn't seen it the same way she had.

"Wendy?" Bebe said, snapping her fingers and startling Wendy out of her thoughts.

"Jesus, Bebe. Give me a heart attack."

"Sorry. What are you thinking about?"

"School tomorrow."

"Oh." Bebe said, and went back to painting her nails. That was the beauty of their friendship. Even though Bebe and Wendy were like night and day, they still had an unspoken understanding of one another. Bebe didn't need to probe to know that Wendy was both nervous and annoyed about school the next day, and she definitely knew better than to piss Wendy off by asking too many questions. Many things had changed since they were fourth graders at South Park Elementary, but their friendship had stayed as strong as the rubber cement they had used in their art projects together when they were but kids. Bebe waited a good five minutes before she asked her next question.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yeah?""Do you think you'll see Henry tomorrow?"

Wendy sighed. She had been hoping that Bebe would leave that subject alone. Henry Tinklewater had been Wendy's boyfriend from March of their eighth grade year up until July. He had attended North Park Middle School, and they had met at a debate between their two schools in December. They crossed paths again at the science fair in January, and by March, Henry had plucked up the courage to ask Wendy out. They only saw each other on the weekends, of course. Still, Wendy had had genuine feelings for the kid for awhile. He had even been her first kiss. But things soon fizzled between the two of them and she finally ended things, citing the fact that they would be at two different high schools and therefore would meet others of the opposite sex. This, of course, had happened prior to the news that all the high schools would be merging into one, which came about two weeks after the break-up. Henry had left her four messages since then, and she had yet to return his call.

"I really hope I won't. The school is fucking huge…surely we won't cross paths." Wendy said, knowing damn well that Henry would find a way to talk to her.

"Well, if you do, do you think you two will get back together?"

"No way."

"Good."

"I thought you liked Henry?"

"Yeah, but I always thought he was kind of a douche."

"Hence the reason I dumped him."

Bebe laughed. Despite Wendy's usual disinterest in dating, the male population of South Park never seemed to catch on. Wendy had grown into quite the attractive girl over the years, blooming in all the right places. She had finally given up on straightening her hair, and it fell in natural waves to her shoulders. It was still black, despite Bebe's insistence that she should dye it a lighter color. Her skin was somehow clear and unmarked by the evil bastard that is puberty, and her eyelashes were naturally long without the help of mascara. They framed her hazel eyes well. Personality-wise, she really hadn't changed much. She was still an unapologetic bitch when she needed to be, and she still had the hippie mentality of her youth. She was still as smart as ever, top in their class, in fact. She had definitely broken a few hearts since the boys all decided that the girls didn't have cooties.

"Bebe?"

"What?""What are you going to do if you see Kyle?"

Bebe blushed at this. Her little crush on Kyle may have gone away in third grade, but it came back full force in sixth grade when she actually started having normal conversations with him and he became more than just a beautiful ass. He still had the beautiful ass, of course. Bebe, despite her reputation as a whore, was really shy and awkward around the opposite sex. She, unlike Wendy, had yet to even be kissed, let alone do some of the things she was rumored to have done in the bathrooms at the school dances. No one was really sure where the slut reputation even came from. Bebe didn't dress provocatively or even talk to males that often. Luckily, the people that actually mattered were smart enough to ignore the rumors and see Bebe for who she really was. One of these people was Kyle.

"Bebe? I asked you a question."

"Sorry, Wendy. I just got lost in thought."

"Uh huh. So is this going to be the year that you finally tell him?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You know, I could always do it for you."

Wendy wasn't kidding, either. She had come dangerously close to telling Kyle at Heidi's boy/girl party in seventh grade. Luckily, Heidi had pulled Kyle into the closet for a round of seven minutes in heaven before Wendy could say anything. Bebe had been both pissed and relieved at this.

"Or you could keep your mouth shut and let me do it."

"Bebe, someone is eventually going to snag him. Kyle is a likeable guy. You need to be assertive. Stop being such a little bitch and tell him already."

"Easier said than done."

"What the hell are you afraid of?""Um, well, let me see…rejection, for one."

"Please, Bebe. No one in their right mind would reject you. You and I both know that you're the wet dream come true of every adolescent male in this town."

This was true. Wendy broke hearts, but Bebe stomped them. She still had the long, curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes of her youth. Naturally, she was more developed than any of the other girls her age in South Park, just as her mother had once predicted. Bebe had hated that about herself at first, even going as far as to quit cheerleading and wear baggy clothing to hide her curves. Finally, in eighth grade, she decided that hiding her body wouldn't make it go away. She started dressing like a normal teenage girl again, always making sure not to reveal too much skin. She hated her slut reputation and she tried as hard as she could not to fuel the rumor fires. Because of her reputation, Bebe kept to herself a lot. She was still a likeable girl. She was just a shy likeable girl.

"That's fucking sick." Bebe replied, trying not to gag.

Wendy laughed at this. She, of course, knew exactly how Kyle felt about Bebe. She had seen him staring at her. Not with the lust that the other boys looked at Bebe with, but with a kind of devotion that one rarely sees in a teenage boy's eyes. Unfortunately for Bebe, Heidi felt the same way about Kyle. The only difference there was the fact that Heidi was way more vocal about it. She made damn sure to whisk him away to the nearest closet at every boy/girl party that someone hosted and cram her tongue down his throat. And people called Bebe a slut.

"Bebe, honey, your mom called. She wants you to come home." Wendy's mother said as she walked in her room. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"Sure, Mrs. Testaburger. That would be great."

Bebe got up from Wendy's bed and grabbed her sweater. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay? Remember that my mom is picking you up at 7:30...so be ready." Bebe said as she walked out of Wendy's room.

Meanwhile, across town, Stan and Kyle were on the phone.

"Dude, tomorrow is going to be insane." Stan said as he tossed a tennis ball against his bedroom door.

"I hear you." Kyle replied.

"At least you know some of your teachers from that damn honors camp you went to." Stan said. This was true. Kyle had remained an honor student throughout elementary and middle school. He was very much the nerd and had been accepted into Park County High School's Gifted and Talented program. This basically meant that he took honors classes and had to go to a week long day camp during the summer to get to know his peers and take random field trips. Wendy was also in the program.

"Hey, at least you know some people who aren't total social rejects from football. Half the kids at that camp were fucking LARPers." This was also true. Stan was still very much the jock. He had made it onto the varsity team. This was a rare privilege for a freshman.

"Yeah, but most of the guys on the team want nothing to do with me. I'm a fucking freshman."

"Yeah, but you still KNOW people."

"True. Well, at least I have lunch and study hall with you, right?"

"Yeah. And don't you have a bunch of classes with Kenny and Cartman too?"

"Yeah. Bio, English, lunch, and algebra with Kenny. German and typing with Cartman. And gym with both of them."

"See, you know people. I'm sure you'll see Bebe and Clyde and everyone like that too."

"I guess. I won't see Wendy, though…"

"Dude, forget Wendy." Wendy may have moved on from Stan, but he was still crushing hardcore on her. Wendy was oblivious, of course.

"Easier said than done."

"You've had a fucking boner for her since what, kindergarten?""I got over it in fourth grade!""And then you liked her again in what, sixth?"

"Eighth."

"Whatever. She doesn't like you. And she has a boyfriend."

"No she doesn't."

"How do you know?""Because her Myspace status is single."

"You stalk her fucking Myspace?"No! She's on my friends list!"

"Jesus Christ, Stan. You are creepy."

"Dude, she's on my top eight!"

"That is just sad right there."

"It's not like she's number one or something."

"Just the fact that you put her there. Where are you on her top friends?"

Kyle heard the sound of Stan's computer booting up, then the clackety-clack of Stan's typing. He rolled his eyes. Rhetorical question, much? When he heard Wendy's profile song, "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill, he sighed. Stan was just fucking weird.

"I'm not on her top friends."

"And what does that tell you?"

"Shut up, Kyle."

"Dude, I'm just being honest here. Wendy doesn't like you."

"So maybe she'll change her mind."

"Maybe you should just move on. Did that ever occur to you?"

"I can't move on. We're soul mates."

"Are you listening to yourself right now?"

"We're going to get married one day. Its fate, Kyle."

"No, Stan, what it is is just downright sad. You two aren't going to get back together, much less get married."

"Yes we are!"

"Fine then. Ask her out. Tell her this. See what she says about it."

"No way, dude."

"Then give it up. Shit or get off the fucking pot already."

Stan's silence told Kyle that he had won that battle. For that night, anyway.

The next morning, Wendy's alarm clock woke her up at 6:45. Unlike most of the girls in her grade, Wendy didn't care too much about her appearance. She got up early enough to shower, but that was it. Wendy didn't wear much make-up at all, and when she did, it was mostly lip balm. After her shower, she towel-dried her hair and debated blow drying it. She eventually decided to just braid it into two pigtails. After that, she grabbed a pair of faded khakis and a yellow and purple tye-dyed t-shirt from her closet. After dressing, she grabbed her bag and an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table. She walked outside just as Bebe's mom's car pulled into the driveway. She waved goodbye to her mom, praying that Bebe's mom would pull out before she could run outside with the camera. She sighed in relief as Bebe's mom backed out of her driveway with her mother still inside the house.

"Have any of you guys actually seen Cartman this summer?" Kenny said as he, Stan, and Kyle walked towards what they hoped was their homeroom.

"He probably just spent the entire summer in front of his TV or something. I bet he gained back all that weight he lost." Kyle replied, checking his map. The summer before seventh grade, Cartman had grown tired of being the fat kid in class. The fat jokes had apparently finally gotten to him. He spent the entire summer swimming in the new pool he conned his mother into building, and he had come back to school that fall forty pounds lighter. No one had believed that he would keep it off, but he proved them wrong, even losing twenty additional pounds by Christmas of that year. His weight loss had officially moved Clyde up as the fattest kid in South Park again, thus dropping him to nearly the bottom of the girls' hottest boys in class list. Cartman moved up, both because he was way thinner and therefore easier on the eyes and because he had a pool and the girls wanted to tan.

"Well, whatever. The first time I talked to him was last week when we got our schedules. He didn't even invite us to his birthday party this year." Kenny replied, almost sounding disappointed. Cartman may have been a complete asshole, but he was the closest thing that Kenny had to a best friend and the main reason why Kenny wasn't completely malnourished.

"Hey you guys." Cartman said, walking up to them and interrupting their thoughts. Something about Cartman was different. He looked darker, much like the Mexicans that hung out down by the docks. His hair was lighter, too. Almost a sandy blonde now. He even looked like he had some muscle on him, and his clothes were definitely not from J-Mart.

"Cartman, where the hell were you all summer?" Stan said, taking everything in.

"Oh, well, after school let out, my mom decided that I needed to go help my grandpa out all summer. So I was in Nebraska for a few months."

"Why are you so tan?"

"I worked outside a lot. Did a lot of heavy lifting. Made some pretty sweet money."

"And you didn't even have a birthday party this year?" Kyle said, incredulous.

"Nah, birthday parties are really childish. I mostly just hung out with my girlfriend."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Kenny replied, his eyes going wide.

"Had a girlfriend. This chick named Daphne in Nebraska. A summer fling."

"Wow, dude." Kyle said, genuinely shocked. Out of the four of them, Cartman had been the one who had never had a girlfriend. Stan and Kenny pretty much had their pick of whomever they wanted, and Kyle had Heidi constantly hanging on him.

"Yes, it was quite a summer indeed." Cartman replied, smiling like a cat that had swallowed a canary.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Bebe and Wendy had finally located their lockers. Wendy was taping up an Amnesty International poster on the inside of her locker door when she and Bebe both heard the familiar clacking of Heidi's shoes. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Just what they needed to put the cherry on top of a fantastic morning.

"Hey girls." Heidi said. She stopped in front of them and flipped her hair.

"Hey Heidi." Wendy and Bebe said together.

"Ohmigod Wendy, I love your bag." Heidi said, reaching out to touch the purse Wendy had made out of an old quilt.

"Uh, thanks, Heidi." Wendy said, tucking the bag into her locker self-consciously. Heidi probably didn't mean it anyway.

"How was your summer?" Heidi asked, flipping her hair yet again.

"Mine was okay." Wendy replied. Bebe just nodded in agreement.

"That sparkles and pleases." Heidi said, grinning. Wendy and Bebe seemed to be the only two girls who didn't use that term anymore. It had just gotten old after the whole list scandal. Of course, the other girls had continued making lists while Wendy and Bebe slunk off unnoticed to spend their time doing more important things.

"Um, yeah…" Wendy said, unsure of what to say back. Heidi was not one of the easiest girls to converse with.

"So are you still going out with that Henry guy, Wendy?" Heidi asked.

"Nah, we broke up." Wendy said, shrugging.

"Ohmigod, why? You two were like, so cute together!" Heidi said, frowning.

"He just wasn't my type, I guess." Wendy replied, shrugging again.

"Oh. Well I guess not everyone is as meant to be as Kyle and I." Heidi replied, smiling dreamily. She seemed to be the only one in the universe who didn't realize how much Kyle detested her. Wendy theorized that Kyle was too nice to tell her to fuck off already. Wendy rolled her eyes and taped up a Planned Parenthood poster in her locker. When she finally came back out, she discovered that Sally and Millie had joined Heidi.

"So what did you girls do this summer…and who?" Millie asked, flipping her hair just like Heidi had. This just pissed Wendy off. Why did they always have to rub Bebe's reputation in her face? They knew as well as anyone else that Bebe was far from a whore. Wendy strongly suspected that Heidi and her band of skanks were partly if not completely responsible for the rumors that floated around school about Bebe. Millie flipped her hair again in a Heidi-like fashion, and Wendy snickered. Wendy had always told Bebe that the three girls were just like clones, but today was just fucking ridiculous. All three girls were wearing denim mini skirts, despite the fact that it was barely fifty degrees outside. They all wore the same pink t-shirts and even the same shoes. Millie was the only one who wasn't exactly like the others…her shoes were black rather than white. Wendy mentally saluted Millie for attempting to think with her own brain.

"I went with Wendy and her parents to California for two weeks at the beginning of the summer." Bebe said, grinning despite Millie's subtle insult.

"Coolness. Where did you go?"

"We started off in San Diego for a few days, then we went to San Francisco, then L.A., and we finished off in Sacramento." Bebe replied, still grinning. She was the only one who was ever invited on the Testaburger family vacations. She found this hilarious because Heidi and Millie both thought that they were Wendy's good friends.

"That sounds like, super fun. What did you do, Wendy? I mean besides your vacay with Bebe."

"I went with Bebe on her family vacation too. We went to Myrtle Beach for a week."

"I can tell. You look tan." Wendy knew that was bullshit. She had spent the whole week covered in sun block.

"Well, I went to Kyle's family reunion with him." Heidi said, looking at Bebe as she said it. Heidi knew exactly how Bebe felt about Kyle, and she loved throwing their relationship in her face.

"I thought you said that Kyle's mom wouldn't let you go?" Sally replied, looking at Heidi. Heidi elbowed her in the side and glared at her. Bebe snickered at this.

"No, she totally changed her mind at the last minute." Heidi replied, looking uneasy.

Millie, sensing tension, decided to intervene. "Well, it was great seeing you girls again. We should have a sleepover at the end of the week, okay? I'll call you with details." she said, whilst pulling Heidi and Sally down the hall with her.

"How _Mean Girls_ was that?" Bebe said, laughing. "I mean, seriously now…Sally reminds me so much of Karen from that movie with the way she just opens her mouth and blows little secrets."

"They're all pathetic." Wendy said, shutting her locker. "Screw them, they don't matter. No one even likes them that much." she said, putting her arm around Bebe.

"But Kyle likes Heidi, and that's the part that DOES matter." Bebe replied sadly.

"Kyle hates Heidi."

"Then why is he dating her?""Because she doesn't know how to take a hint. I think he would have to kill her in order to get rid of her. And even then, her ghost would come back and attach to him."

"I can actually see that." Bebe replied, laughing. She finished pulling books out of her locker and she and Wendy walked off, hoping to find their homeroom.

Meanwhile, in a homeroom across the school, Stan and Kenny were sitting next to each other, waiting for school to actually start.

"Kenny, where the hell did you get a muffin?" Stan asked, noticing that Kenny was chowing down on a chocolate chip muffin.

"Some junior girl gave it to me." Kenny replied, shrugging. Stan just rolled his eyes at this. Girls were always giving Kenny random shit. This was how he acquired all his new school clothes and supplies. Despite the fact that Kenny was a poor, womanizing asshole, girls flocked to him like mosquitoes to a neon light. Unfortunately for them, that neon light was always a trap and they got hurt in the end. But then most of the girls in the general vicinity of South Park were dumbasses anyway.

"I can't believe Cartman actually had a girlfriend this summer." Stan said, almost bitterly. Kenny just snickered.

"It was bound to happen eventually. And why are you getting your panties all in a twist? You've had plenty of girlfriends before."

"Fucking still. Cartman is such an asshole. What kind of girl would even look twice at a guy like him?"

"Dude, that girl was from Nebraska. Girls in Nebraska are all fucked up anyway. I think it has something to do with all the corn."

"They would have to be."

"Why are you so pissed about Cartman having a girlfriend?""I'm not pissed. I just didn't think it would ever happen." Kenny just shook his head at this. He couldn't see why it even mattered…Cartman had already said that it was just a summer fling. Stan was probably just pissed because he hadn't had a girlfriend over the summer or something.

Over in Kyle and Cartman's homeroom, everyone had already been assigned a seat. Of course, Kyle got stuck next to Cartman. There should have been three people between them, but the teacher was a crazy old prude bitch who put the girls and guys on two different sides of the room. She had said something about not wanting to turn a learning environment into a sex environment. Kyle didn't really care how they were seated, but he was peeved because he had to sit next to Cartman. He had hoped that Cartman would just ignore him, but that was like hoping that Big Gay Al would marry a woman…it just wouldn't happen. So far he had had to hear Cartman bitch about the "goddamn hos" in the hall and the "dead bitch" homeroom teacher.

"They were right in _American Pie_." Cartman said, smirking. Kyle just stared at him, clearly confused.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What were they right about, fatass?" Kyle said, already regretting encouraging the conversation further.

"First of all, I'm not fat, so you can't call me that. And third base does feel like warm apple pie." Cartman said, grinning like a shit eating possum. Kyle snorted at this.

"Right, I'm sure you know."

"I do. I know a lot of things now, actually."

"Were you playing with your mom's sex toys again or something?"

"No, you stupid Jew. I fucked my girlfriend over the summer."

"Yeah right, Cartman. No one in their right mind would even go near you, much less have sex with you."

"Fine, don't believe me. You're just jealous because you're still a virgin."

"Cartman, if what you're trying to tell me is true, then I don't even want to imagine what the girl who would do that is like. Believe me, jealousy is the last thing I'm feeling right now."

"She was actually pretty fine. A little too skanky for anything permanent, though."

"She must be skanky if she fucked you."

"Don't worry, Kyle. Your day will come." Kyle just rolled his eyes.

Wendy had been wrong about not seeing Henry. Because of their last names, he was in her homeroom. And not only was he in her homeroom. No, he was right next to her thanks to alphabetical order. She made a mental note to make sure that the teacher who had put her next to him suffered greatly in the near future. Bebe had just smiled sympathetically at Wendy before taking her seat next to Butters. At least she got the annoyingly nice guy next to her. Wendy snuck a glance at Henry and shuddered. How had she EVER been attracted to THAT? For starters, you could say that Henry had the personality of an old shoe, but that would really be insulting the shoe. He was an arrogant prick, to put it in the nicest way possible. Wendy normally didn't care about looks, but Henry's just added insult to injury when paired with his personality. He slicked his hair back with what appeared to be hair gel, but it smelled a lot like ass. His face resembled the surface of the moon with all his acne and leftover acne scars. He had apparently traded his wire rimmed glasses for those big plastic emo frames over the summer, and they did nothing for him except make him look even more squinty-eyed than before. Wendy had managed to avoid seeing him during honors day camp week because she had been in Myrtle Beach, but she knew that she would have several if not every class with him. She sighed. This would be one fucking long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Author's Notes: First of all, thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you all enjoyed this. This chapter starts off with everyone in their first period classes. Wendy, Kyle, Henry Tinklewater, and Cartman (yes, Cartman) are all in English. Stan and Kenny are in biology, and Bebe is in math…Algebra I, to be exact. Also, though I was pretty sure that Stan and Wendy had never kissed, I looked it up…and I was right. I guess they did kiss a few times in "Flashbacks", but those were, well, flashbacks if you remember right, so they don't count. There were several times when you thought they would kiss, but they never did because Stan always puked on her. If you want to get technical, Cartman was Wendy's first kiss because of the whole sexual tension thing in "Chef Goes Nanners". I don't really see that as her first kiss, though…she was eight. And I am twelve different kinds of sorry for not posting this sooner…this semester has been insane so far. I promise that updates will be more regular from now on!

Wendy tried to get to English as early as she possibly could. This was not an easy feat, and by the time she did find the class, the bell was about to ring. She was hoping that she would be able to sit as far away from Henry as possible. Homeroom had been both awkward and frustrating because Henry had snuck several glances at her, most of them directed towards her chest. Wendy didn't appreciate that at all. The only thing that made Wendy more upset than people fucking with her was being objectified. He had eventually stopped staring and decided to try to make small talk, but she basically ignored him, only telling him why she hadn't been at Honors Day Camp and agreeing with him that the school was huge. Once the bell rang, she had literally ran out of the classroom to avoid further discussion with him. Now she sat in the desk, watching the door intently and praying like Hell that Henry would somehow not be in her class.

"Wendy?" Kyle said as he took a seat next to her. He looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Wendy replied, turning to Kyle.

"You look sort of…I don't know. Weird." Kyle said, frowning.

"I'm fine." Wendy replied, going back to watching the door.

"Are you looking for someone or something?"  
"What? No." Wendy replied quickly.

"No?" Kyle said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. I AM looking for someone, but it isn't because I like them or any weird reason like that." she replied, sighing.

"Are you sure? Usually you don't look for someone if you dislike them." Kyle replied, looking at her like he knew something that she didn't.

"I'm positive. I want to avoid him as much as possible." she replied, shuddering as she said this. Wanting to avoid him was a bit of an understatement…but hiring hit men got expensive after awhile, and people had started asking questions the last time.

"Who is it, anyway? It takes a lot for you to hate someone." Kyle replied. He knew that Wendy had hated Cartman that much in elementary school, but they mostly left each other alone now. As far as he knew, anyway.

"His name is Henry Tinklewater." Kyle snorted when she said this. Tinklewater WAS a weird last name.

"Wait, is he that guy from North Park? The one you're dating?"

"He WAS that guy from North Park that I was dating. Now he's my annoying ex-boyfriend."

"Aha. Well, I guess it makes sense for you to hate him, then."

"I would like him just fine if he would leave me alone."

Wendy and Kyle's conversation was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door slamming. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked towards the front of the room. A woman whom they assumed was their teacher was standing there, class roster in hand. The woman looked like she was about twenty-four or so. If Cartman had been there, he would have taken one look at her and called her a dirty goddamn hippie. The woman had shoulder length curly brown hair, green eyes, and plenty of freckles. She wore frayed jeans, a tunic with an African tribal print on it, red and yellow beaded earrings, and red beaded flip flops. She looked more like a student than a teacher. The woman looked down at her list and then back up at the class and smiled. "Sorry about that door slam. I had to get your attention somehow." she said, looking at her list again. "I've done a head count here, and it seems as if we're still missing a few people. We'll give them a few more minutes to find the room and then we'll get started." she said, sitting down at her desk and pulling out a book.

Ten minutes later, everyone had found their way into the classroom. Despite Wendy's prayers, Henry was indeed in the class. Cartman had also somehow found his way into the class as well, which was just weird. Wendy wondered what kind of persuading he had had to do in order to get into an honors class. She knew he wasn't in the Honors Program…or at least she hoped he wasn't. Then again, she HAD missed the Honors Day Camp…technically it was her fault that she didn't know. Fortunately, Kyle seemed just as confused as Wendy.

"What the hell, fatass?" Kyle demanded, looking both confused and a little pissed.

"Kyle, must we always play these childish insult games?" Cartman replied, sighing.

"Whatever. How the fuck did you manage to get into this class?"  
"I have my ways, Jew. Namely standardized tests."  
"Bullshit. There's no way you scored high enough to get into this class."  
"Oh, but there is. Face it, Jew. I'm smarter than you are."  
"No fucking way."

Their conversation was interrupted by yet another slam of the door. Cartman jumped about twelve feet in the air and glared at the teacher. She simply grinned at him and pulled out the roster once again. She silently counted the students on the roster and the students in the class and grinned when her class was finally full. She took a seat on top of her desk and crossed her legs. The class stared at her expectantly.

"Okay, guys. Sorry about the delay. Anyway, my name is Ms. Dawson, but I would really rather be called by my first name…Prudence. And before you ask, yes, I am named after the song by The Beatles. I also have two sisters named Eleanor and Lucy and a brother named Maxwell. And our dog growing up was named Sergeant Pepper. My parents were and still are huge Beatles fans." she said, grinning. Everyone stared at her for a second, not sure what to make of this situation. No one was used to teachers talking to them like this.

"Wait wait wait…this is some kind of trick, right? They planted this hippie here to see how we would react." Cartman said, laughing. Prudence just stared at him.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm your English teacher. Now, I thought that maybe you might want to know a little bit about me. I'm originally from Philadelphia. My parents moved us to St. Louis when I was twelve, and they still live there. I'm the second oldest of my siblings…my sister Lucy is three years older than me. My parents are both lawyers, my sister Lucy just finished law school, and my brother Max is a freshman pre-law major at Ohio State right now. I got my bachelor's degrees from NYU in American Lit and Brit Lit. Double majoring is no picnic, let me tell you. I got my master's degree from Berkeley in comparative literature, and here I am. I'm not married, I have three dogs, and I just moved to the Denver area." she said, smiling at everyone. Wendy couldn't help but raise her hand.

"Ms…er…I mean Prudence?"  
"Yes…uh…?"  
"Wendy."  
"Yes, Wendy?"  
"If you have so many degrees why are you teaching here?"

"Because it was the best job I could get to put myself through law school." Prudence replied, grinning.

"But why in God's name would you pick a place like South Park?" Kyle asked.

"This isn't South Park…" Prudence replied, giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, you stupid Jew. I told you I'm smarter." Cartman replied, grinning.

"I won't tolerate hate speech in here." Prudence said, glaring at Cartman. Cartman just rolled his eyes in response.

"Excuse me, Mr. McCormick?" Stan and Kenny's biology teacher, Mrs. Kaufman said, trying to get Kenny's attention. Kenny was slumped over on one of the lab tables, not moving. If you didn't know Kenny, you would think he was simply sleeping. Stan knew better, however.

"He's not sleeping." he said, making the teacher turn around to look at him.

"Not sleeping? Then what else could he possibly be doing?" she said, a sarcastic smile playing upon her lips.

"He's dead." Stan replied. The entire class gasped in response, and Mrs. Kaufman frowned.

"Young man, death is not something to joke about." she said, glaring at him.

"I'm not joking! Kenny dies all the time!" he replied.

"That isn't possible." Mrs. Kaufman replied, talking to Stan as if he were a small child.

"Feel his pulse, then." Stan replied. She did, and frowned when she couldn't find one. The class watched as she felt every possibly pulse point in his body and failed to find one each time.

"Oh my God! Someone call the nurse! Call 911!" she screamed frantically. The class scurried around, looking for the phone.  
"No." Stan replied, annoyed.

"No? Young man, this boy is dead. We have to try to fix this!" Mrs. Kaufman screamed.

"I told you. He dies all the time. Just leave him alone and he'll be back by the end of the period." Stan replied. The teacher just gave him another dirty look and continued to scream at the rest of the class. Stan sighed and held his hand to the bridge of his nose. Kenny didn't appreciate it when people made a big fuss over his deaths. Besides, the morgue wouldn't come out to get him anyway. They knew that Kenny died several times per week, and they had stopped coming after him once fifth grade rolled around. Kenny usually came back halfway to the morgue, anyway. Gas was expensive these days, and no one liked making unnecessary trips.

"Ah, dude, what the hell?" Kenny said, sitting up and shaking Mrs. Kaufman's hands off of him. She screamed when he moved, and he just gave her a weird look. The rest of the class stared at each other with raised eyebrows, wondering what kind of prank Kenny was trying to pull.

"You…you're talking." Mrs. Kaufman said incredulously.

"Yeah…" Kenny replied, shrugging. Mrs. Kaufman frowned.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of prank, young man?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" No!" Kenny replied, afraid to get in trouble.

"You couldn't have just died, Mr. McCormick. That does not happen." Mrs. Kaufman said, still glaring.

"No, I really did. I do that all the time. You'll see." Kenny responded, grinning.

"You think this is funny? You nearly gave me a heart attack. Those kinds of pranks are neither funny nor appropriate." she replied, rubbing her temples as if she were suffering from a bad headache.

"It wasn't a prank!" Kenny practically yelled.

"Mr. McCormick, perhaps you should go explain this to the principal. I have neither the time nor patience to deal with this today." she replied, pointing towards the door.

"But…" Kenny tried to defend himself, but she cut him off.

"Now, Mr. McCormick." she said, this time opening the door. Kenny rolled his eyes and left. Stan just laughed.

After Prudence had gone through a short lecture about why Cartman shouldn't insult those who were different from him, she took roll and assigned seats. Luckily, Prudence didn't sit them alphabetically like most teachers would. Instead, she put everyone by people that she thought they had a "certain vibe" with. Wendy thought that it was sort of weird, but she wasn't next to Henry and therefore couldn't complain. She was, however, between Kyle and Cartman. She had been friends with Kyle for quite awhile, especially since Bebe had developed a crush on him back in sixth grade. They weren't best friends, but they still talked a lot. She didn't really mind sitting next to Kyle. Cartman, however, was a totally different story. His attitude had seemed to undergo a minor make-over when he lost his weight, and he mostly left her alone. They had even worked on a social studies project together in January of eighth grade. They had somehow managed not to kill each other during their time working together, and they had even developed a fragile sort of friendship. Of course it had died around the time that Wendy and Henry had officially started seeing each other, but it was a start. Wendy smiled at Cartman, but he just turned away from her, muttering something about being surrounded by hippies. Wendy wasn't sure why that bothered her so much…she had gotten used to the hippie jokes, especially those that came from Eric Cartman. Somehow, though, this time was different. Perhaps she had tricked herself into believing that they were friends, or maybe she…she physically shuddered at the thought. No, that one was definitely NOT it…was it? She decided to ignore it as she turned to Kyle to talk to him.

Bebe couldn't help but notice the guy next to her. She could tell that he wasn't a freshman, but she couldn't quite understand why he was in a freshman math class. She decided that he was probably just some loser junior who had failed too many times. Still…the way his hair fell into his eyes was definitely appealing to her, and she could tell she wasn't the only one in the room salivating over him. She sighed as she studied every inch of him. His jaw line looked as if a Greek artisan had crafted it, and his eyes were two blue-green pools that she wanted to dive into. She almost laughed at herself for that one…she had definitely read one too many of her mom's trashy romance novels. He must have felt her staring because he looked up and caught her eyes. She looked down, blushing furiously. She mentally scolded herself for being so sophomoric and obvious. If she had had a chance with him at all, she had just ruined it. She looked back up, only to find his eyes still on her. She smiled nervously at him and he smiled back. She looked back down, blushing even more. She fluffed her hair, really hoping that it hadn't gone flat yet. Suddenly, she felt his breath on her neck as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Your hair looks fine. Stop messing with it." he said, making her shiver. _Holy shit_, she thought. She turned around to smile at him, and he winked at her. The rest of class was a blur for her…she mainly remembered the fact that Hot Boy had casually drummed on the back of her chair, almost putting his arm around her. When the bell finally rang, she gathered both her composure and her things before going out in the hall to find Wendy. It wasn't until three hours later that she found the note that he had apparently slipped into her purse when she wasn't looking. "I'm Nick." it read.

Stan had to admit that there were perks to the new school. The school lunch was one of them. Lunch at the elementary and middle schools hadn't been the same since Chef died, so everyone had sort of lost faith in school lunch. However, when Stan went through the lunch line, he discovered that the food looked both edible AND tasty. He bought a steak quesadilla, a side of nachos, a chocolate chip cookie, and a can of grape juice. Once he had paid, he looked around the cafeteria, hoping to see a familiar face. He spotted Bebe in the corner and decided to sit with her, hoping that his friends would find him. He took a seat across from her, briefly wondering if Wendy would sit with her. "Hey Bebe." he greeted. Bebe apparently hadn't noticed him sitting down, as she jumped about five feet in the air.

"Jesus. Hi Stan." she said, laughing at herself.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, no problem."

"So…where is everyone?"

"I texted Wendy to tell her where I was. She said she would get her food and find me." Stan grinned at this.

"Wendy is going to sit with you?"

"Yeah…" Bebe replied, shooting Stan a weird look.

"Cool. So, have you seen Kyle at all?" Stan asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. Why would I know where he is?" Bebe asked, blushing. Stan frowned. Girls were weird.

"I just thought you might have seen him somewhere…"

"Well I haven't. Why don't you text him or something?"

"Hey, that's a good idea." Stan replied, pulling out his phone.

Ten minutes later, almost everyone else had joined Stan and Bebe. Once she had figured out where Kyle was, Heidi had attached herself to his side, practically shoving Stan out of his chair. Wendy kept looking at Bebe, concerned, but Bebe seemed unphased by the entire thing. In fact, she really didn't seem to notice. Wendy couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Just as she was about to ask Bebe what was wrong, Eric Cartman slammed his tray on the table and took the empty seat next to her. She sighed, hoping that things wouldn't be awkward. Cartman removed the cellophane from his sandwich and began to eat, a smirk playing on his face. Kyle and Stan exchanged nervous glances. They knew that smirk. Stan looked around, trying to figure out who would be the target of Cartman's wrath. Kyle, however, discovered the reason for the smirk by simply glancing at Cartman's lunch tray. The cafeteria just HAD to serve apple pie that day.

About fifteen minutes after he sat down, Cartman finally got around to eating his pie. He smirked again, looking directly at Kyle. Kyle groaned inwardly. Cartman responded to this by shoving his index finger right into the middle of the slice. Everyone else watched this, amused. Cartman then proceeded to remove his finger and lick the apple filling off.

"You know, they were right." Cartman said, grinning.

"What?" Stan asked, confused.

"About third base." Cartman replied, his grin widening. Heidi snorted at this.

"Right, like you would know ANYTHING about sex." she said, laughing.

"Actually, hoe, I know a lot more than you ever will. The only fingers that ever went inside your vagina were your own." Cartman replied, glaring at Heidi.

"That is SO not true." Heidi replied, blushing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, they were right about third base in that American Pie movie." Cartman said, shooting another dirty look in Heidi's direction.

"Wait…are you saying that YOU got to third base?" Kenny asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I got farther than that." Cartman replied, grinning once again. Wendy's eyes widened at this.

"Wait…you…you had sex?" she said, shocked.

"That I did." Cartman replied.

"With who?" Bebe asked, looking around the cafeteria. "Do we know her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She lives in Nebraska." Cartman replied.

"How did you manage to lose your virginity before I did?" Kenny asked, truly amazed. Cartman just shrugged.

No matter how hard she tried, Wendy simply couldn't make herself listen to what Señora Flannigan was saying. Even though lunch had ended two hours before her Spanish class, her thoughts kept drifting back to the conversation. She just couldn't believe that Cartman wasn't a virgin. She had always imagined that Cartman would be the last one to lose his virginity. Sure he had improved in the looks department, and while he hadn't been an outright asshole to her since eighth grade, she knew that others weren't as fortunate. She really couldn't see how Cartman could manage to get a girl to go out with him, much less sleep with him. Cartman did have a certain charm, but he mostly used it on his mother. She couldn't see him conning a girl into bed with it. Then again, Eric Cartman was pretty much capable of anything. She shook her head and tried to focus on the lesson. Obsessing about Cartman's sexual status was not exactly the most productive way to spend Spanish class. She allowed thoughts of verb conjugations to flood her brain while those of Cartman trickled out.

Unfortunately for Wendy and Bebe, Millie stayed true to her promise of a sleepover at the end of the week. Wendy didn't see the point in going, but Bebe talked her into it. Something about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. That and her mother's insistence that she "spend more time with those nice girls in her class" were why Wendy found herself on the futon in Millie's basement, eating popcorn and listening to Anna Nalick. Wendy rolled her eyes. Bebe SO fucking owed her. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned to stare at Heidi. "Hey girls, how about some truth or dare?" she said, grinning. Everyone responded by gathering closer together. Wendy rolled her eyes and joined them.

"Since this is my party, I'll start." Millie said, looking around for someone to pick. She grinned when her glance landed on Red. "Red…truth or dare?"

"Um…truth." Red said, gulping. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Who do you like?" Millie asked. Wendy winced inwardly. She knew that Red had a crush on Craig, and she was pretty sure that Millie already knew too. She would definitely use it as blackmail material when she got the chance.

"Um…well…I like…Craig. There, I said it." Red said, blushing as crimson as her hair. Millie just grinned.

"I figured as much. Now it's your turn."

The game continued on with Heidi being dared to flash Millie's creepy neighbor, Sally being forced to admit that she had a teensy crush on Kenny, Millie telling the story of her first kiss, Bebe admitting to never having been kissed, and Powder telling the tale of getting to second base with a North Park guy at the county fair. Wendy was shocked that no one had gotten to her yet. She much preferred to stay out of their stupid reindeer games, as she had come to call them. Of course, this didn't last.

"Wendy." Powder said, turning to her and grinning. Now it was Wendy's turn to gulp. She didn't even bother to mentally flog herself for being slightly afraid. Teenage girls could have mean streaks comparable to serial killers.

"Powder." Wendy replied. The trick was to keep cool. It was almost as if they fed off of insecurity.

"Truth or dare?" Powder asked. Wendy weighed the pros and cons of each one in her head, ultimately deciding that it was safer to go with truth. If they REALLY asked her anything embarrassing, she could simply deny ever having said anything about it. If it came down to her word against theirs, she knew that people would trust her more.

"Truth." Wendy replied. Powder grinned at this. Clearly she had a good question in mind.

"If you could lose your virginity to any boy in our class, who would it be?" Powder asked, giggling. The others joined in, and Bebe shot Wendy a sympathetic look. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I really don't think any of them are doable." Wendy replied, grinning.

"That isn't an answer." Powder said, frowning.

"Fine…um…well, it would depend. I know Stan would be sweet about it, but then Kenny would be adventurous about it. Kyle obviously has the best ass, but Tweek would last a long time. Personally, I would prefer someone with a little bit of experience. We'll go with Cartman." Wendy said, hoping everyone would laugh and ignore her answer.

"Cartman?" Heidi asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah. I mean, he had sex with that girl over the summer, right?" Wendy said, shrugging.

"Do you actually believe that?" Bebe said, frowning.

"Actually, I do." Wendy replied.

"Gross. I so do not want to think about Cartman naked." Heidi said, making a face.

"No one wants to think about Cartman naked." Millie replied, shuddering.

"Except Wendy, of course." Sally said, winking at her.

"I can't believe you would let Eric Cartman pop your cherry." Sally said, turning to Wendy. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You guys, please. It was a stupid question. I'm not letting any of the guys in our class pop my cherry." she replied.

"Well, I am." Heidi said, grinning.

"Who, Kyle?" Powder asked.

"Yeah." Heidi replied.

"When?" Bebe asked, frowning.

"Junior year." Heidi replied.

"Why then?" Millie asked, also frowning.

"Because the right age to start having sex is seventeen. Chef said so." Heidi replied, staring at them like they were stupid.

"How do you know that you'll still be together?" Bebe said, raising her eyebrows.

"Please, it's fate. We're going to get married after college." Heidi replied, shrugging. She thought everyone already knew that.

"Have you guys talked about this?" Wendy asked, shooting Bebe a sympathetic look.

"The sex part…" Heidi said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, that figures." Bebe replied, snorting.

Stan jumped as the alien right next to his character exploded. Holy shit that was close. He looked back at the screen and ducked just in time, barely missing the zombie that had attempted to take a flying leap at him. He looked slightly to his left and saw a vampire coming right for him. He grabbed a stake and stabbed it right through the vampire's heart just as it was about to land on him.

"AY! Motherfucker, I was trying to help you!" Cartman screamed into his headset. "Stop fucking killing me, asshole!"

"Sorry Cartman. I forgot you were good." Stan replied, grinning to himself. Killing Cartman, even through a video game, gave him some satisfaction.

"Maybe he wouldn't kill you if you wouldn't lunge at him, dickwad." Kyle said, coming to Stan's defense.

"Maybe if you would do what you do in real life in video game world and cover his ass I wouldn't have to save him, Jew!" Cartman growled back into his headset.

"This game confuses me. Who the hell is good?" Stan said, frowning.

"You go after the angels and the scarecrows, you dumb fuck." Cartman replied.

"No you don't. You go after the zombies and the scarecrows." Kyle said.

"What about the aliens?" Stan asked.

"Green ones are bad. " Cartman replied.

"No, the green ones are good." Kyle replied.

"Kyle would say that. What is green the color of, Stan?" Cartman said.

"FUCK YOU, CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted into his headset.

"The color of money, of course. As you know, Stan, our friend Kyle is a Jew. He wouldn't dare destroy anything green." Cartman replied, a mocking tone in his voice.

"Goddammit you guys, this isn't helping!" Stan replied, confused and frustrated. He didn't know who to shoot at and who to help. He sighed as he realized that Cartman and Kyle weren't going to shut up. He reluctantly threw his controller down and sat back to listen to their battle. They had tried to play the damn zombie scarecrow vampire bullshit game at least five times since March, but Cartman and Kyle always wound up fighting over something. Stan wondered if they would ever get past the first level. He highly doubted it. He decided that waiting around was pointless because Cartman and Kyle would be bitching at each other for hours. He logged out of the game and turned his attention to his computer. He double clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and went to Myspace. He had no new messages or anything, so he clicked on Wendy's picture and navigated his way to her page. She had apparently changed some stuff around because "Rebel Girl" was replaced by "Imagine" by John Lennon. He scrolled down and noted that her background had changed from just plain pink and purple to a sweet tye-dye type of layout. She had also downgraded from a top eight to a top four. Of course, he wasn't in it. He scrolled back up and clicked on her pictures. He absolutely loved her display picture. It was a picture of her and Bebe at the eighth grade dance. Wendy was beaming in the picture, probably at the person behind the camera. Stan made a face as he remembered who Wendy had been with. That fucking toilet water guy. Henry or whatever his name was. Stan didn't even want to think about it. He decided to go to bed before he pissed himself off with thoughts of that douche. He had practice the next morning anyway.

"Wendy, are you still awake?" Bebe whispered, rolling over on her side.

"Barely. What time is it?" Wendy muttered, forcing herself to roll over and face Bebe.

"A little after one."

"Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yeah. They have been for awhile."

"Why are you still awake?"

"Just thinking."

"About what Heidi said?"

"Kind of…"

"Heidi is stupid. Kyle isn't going to have sex with her."

"He's dating her."

"Is he? His Myspace status says single."

"It does?"  
"Jesus, Bebe, how do I know that and you don't?"

"What about what you said?"

"Huh?"  
"About Cartman."

"I was kidding."

"Are you sure? You acted all weird when he said he lost his virginity."

"Because it's fucking Cartman."

"Do you like him or something?"

"What?"

"Do you like Cartman?"

"Where the hell did that even come from?"

"It's just a question. You don't have to bite my head off."

"Whatever, Bebe. I'm going to bed." Wendy muttered, rolling back over and pretending to be asleep. Bebe couldn't help but notice that she hadn't answered the question. Wendy noticed as well…she just chose to pretend like she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback. I do apologize about the weird spacing…I promise that none of it is really typed out like that. likes to screw up formatting…and I guess it doesn't help that I use Works instead of Word, huh? I should probably download WordPerfect…but I am lazy. I'm going to try to fix the damn formatting, though. I do try to keep these chapters lengthy and meaty, even if they do take longer to write. I know how frustrating it is to wait for an update on a story that you like for a long time and then get an update that wasn't even worth it. Plus I write way too goddamn much for my own good. So…enjoy this chapter and please continue with the wonderful reviews! Also, I am not a sex scene writer, so my sex scenes will suck. Besides…it recently came to my attention that I have an elementary school age fan base, and I'd rather they not learn about sex from reading South Park fan fiction. They need to learn about it the normal way…by watching Showtime at three in the morning like the rest of us did. Fucking Red Shoe Diaries…ahem, anyway, yeah. FIC TIME!**

_She could feel his heart pounding in time with her own. His breath was hot on her cheek as he kissed little patterns from her earlobe to her neck. She felt as if her entire body was on fire. She ached in places that she didn't know that she could ache, and she wanted--no, _needed _him. She arched into him, hoping to send the message home. He responded by groaning and biting down gently on her neck. Her body continued to burn, and soon she felt restricted by the clothes that she had so carefully chosen for the evening. She shuddered when she felt his hand sliding up her shirt. She heard him moan her name, and that just turned her on even more. After what seemed like centuries, he finally reached down and unzipped her jeans. She was so ready for this. He slowly slid his hand down into her panties, and she moaned when she felt his fingers slide into her…_

"_Cartman…I want you…" she said, moaning._

"_I know, babe. I can tell." he replied, grinning._

Wendy sat up, panting. Had she seriously just had a sex dream about Eric fucking Cartman?! She shuddered at the mere thought. What the fucking FUCK, man? She glanced at her clock and realized that she could still get a good four hours of sleep if she wanted to. She sighed and rolled back over, pretending like the dream had never happened. Fucking Cartman. Fucking bitches and their goddamn stupid questions about cherry popping. As she tossed and turned, she decided that the dream was the result of Cartman telling everyone about his summer sexcapades combined with the truth or dare game and her answer to her truth question. Never mind the fact that both things had happened two weeks before. She rolled over, hoping to fall asleep and have normal dreams.

The next day, Wendy somehow made it to school. After that dream, she hadn't fallen back asleep, and the circles under her eyes proved it. She sighed as she re-did the combination on her locker a third time. Why the fuck was it so hard to remember? She kicked it in frustration and heard someone come up behind her.

"What did that locker ever do to you?" said a familiar voice. Wendy groaned.

"It won't fucking open." she muttered, willing him to go away.

"Want me to try?" he asked, smirking. What the fuck was his problem?

"No, Henry, not really." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Aw, why not, babe?" he asked, grinning.

"First of all, I am NOT your babe. That shit got old the third time you used it when we dated. Second of all, what the hell do you even want?" she replied, trying to restrain herself from smacking that smirk right off of his face.

"Come on Wendy, you and I both know that this hard to get game is getting really old. The babes are biting, and this boat is about to sail." he replied.

"Then sail away. While you're at it, make like the fucking Titanic, hit an iceberg, and sink to the bottom of the goddamn ocean." she replied, fiddling with her locker dial once more. He looked as if he was going to respond again, but Bebe chose that moment to walk up to Wendy. Wendy had never been so happy to see her best friend.

"Hey Wendy…Henry?" Bebe said, looking confused.

"Hey Bebe." Henry replied, smiling at her.

"Henry, fuck off." Wendy said, glaring at him. Bebe's eyes widened.

"Fine, honey, I'll see you later." he replied, walking off.

"Um…do I want to ask?" Bebe said, watching him.

"Probably not." Wendy replied, rolling her eyes.

"So I just heard that class elections are Wednesday. Are you going to run?" Bebe asked, hoping to get Wendy out of the bad mood that Henry always put her in.

"Do you really have to ask?" Wendy replied.

"You'll run and you'll win." Bebe replied, smiling.

"I don't know about that. There are plenty of other former class presidents here." Wendy said, getting her books out of her locker.

"Yeah, but you're a good leader. And you'll have the vote of everyone from South Park."

"We'll see, I guess…" Wendy replied, shutting her locker.

Cartman sighed and slammed his locker door. Fucking school. Fucking life. Three weeks into his freshman year and he already had senioritis. He just wanted to get the hell out of there and get to college. He wasn't stupid, but he was very lazy, and his grades had been reflecting that. His normally submissive mother had been aggressively riding his ass about it. Not only was school sucking for him, but Daphne, that slutty girl he had dated over the summer, had been calling him nonstop and asking him to visit her in Nebraska. He had tried to make it very clear that they were over before he left, but the bitch wouldn't take a hint.

"What's up your ass today?" Kenny said, walking up to him.

"Nothing is up my ass."

"You look pissed off."

"The only thing that's pissing me off right now is you."

"Whatever, dude. I'm trying to be a friend here."

Cartman rolled his eyes and stomped off toward his homeroom.

Stan watched as Heidi wrapped herself around Kyle. He sighed. Why did Kyle get that with a girl? Kyle didn't even want that kind of attention from Heidi. Stan doubted that Kyle even LIKED her, for Christ's sakes! Heidi unwound herself and whispered something into Kyle's ear. Kyle just rolled his eyes and said something to Heidi. Evidently, whatever he said pissed her off, as she stomped off in a huff. Stan would kill to have that kind of relationship with Wendy. Not that that would ever happen…Wendy had that smart guy, and Stan knew he didn't stand a chance. He sighed sadly and looked down at the floor. Kyle noticed this and walked over to him, both concerned and a little annoyed. Stan was a little too sensitive sometimes.

"Stan?" Kyle said, walking over to him. Apparently Stan didn't notice him approaching, as he jumped about eight feet in the air.

"Kyle? Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry, dude. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Wendy?"

"Why doesn't she like me?""Dude, you guys broke up in elementary school."

"Yeah, but that was four years ago."

"Exactly. It's time to move on with your life."

"It's not like I've liked her for four years. I dated other girls, okay?"

"No, you tried to date other girls. You need to stop being such a chicken shit about it, dude."

"Talking to girls is hard."

"Dude, you're the freshman star quarterback. Girls eat that up."

"They do?"

"Haven't you ever seen Varsity Blues?

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Bebe sighed and slammed her tray down on the table. Wendy looked up, startled. Goddamn her day had fucking sucked so far. That junior guy had been flirting with her the week before, but suddenly he had stopped. Maybe he had a girlfriend or maybe he had just realized he could do way better than a freshman. Either way, if she had stood a chance at all, it had died. Oh, and to top it all off, she had had to spend her study hall period listening to some douche talk about how he would be the freshman class president. Yeah fucking right. This kid had obviously never heard of Wendy Testaburger. She stabbed her baked potato angrily with her fork. Fucking kid. Fucking people.

"Bebe, are you okay?" Wendy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Wendy. Just a bad day, that's all."

"Okay…"

She knew that Wendy wanted to say something else, but Stan and Cartman chose that moment to sit down at the table. Cartman rolled his eyes when he saw Wendy, and Wendy glared at him. Bebe raised her eyebrows. What the hell was going on with those two?

"So, Wendy, I heard that you have competition for class president." Cartman said, smirking.

"Oh, have you decided to run and lose, asshole?" Wendy replied, rolling her eyes. Whoa…Wendy hadn't said anything like that to Cartman since seventh grade. Weird.

"No, but some kid named George has." Cartman replied. Kyle and Kenny sat down next to him.

"That George Manning kid?" Kyle said.

"Yeah." Cartman replied, looking around. Finally, he pointed to some douchey looking kid who was wearing a blue shirt and a red tie. The kid was basically Henry Tinklewater with blonde hair.

"Wait, his name is George?" Bebe said, laughing.

"What's funny about that?" Kyle said.

"What is he, a fifty-year old shoe salesman? Who the hell names their kid George?" Kenny replied, laughing. Bebe grinned at him. He got it.

"Don't worry Wendy, everyone knows that people named George are all assholes." Bebe said.

"George Foreman is pretty badass…" Stan said.

"Yeah, and so is George Clooney…" Kyle replied, frowning.

"But no one likes George Bush." Bebe said, grinning. No one argued with her.

"Well, there was that Georgie Porgie Pudding Pie guy…" Kyle said, smiling a little.

"Oh yeah! He kissed a bunch of chicks and made them cry, right?" Kenny replied.

"And then he ran away like a little bitch when the other guys came outside!" Bebe said, giggling. This made everyone at the table laugh.

"Because people always vote based on a name." Wendy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll help you win, Wendy." Bebe replied, smiling.

"Yeah, me too!" Stan said, jumping at the chance to spend extra time with Wendy. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Really? You guys will help?" Wendy asked, relaxing a little.

"Sure…we can meet at my house after school today. I mean, if you want to…" Stan replied, blushing a little. Kenny snickered to himself. Wendy was the only person at Park County High School who didn't realize that Stan was in love with her.

"Sure, I want to. We can discuss campaign slogans and you guys can help me write my speech…" Wendy said, taking out her notebook and writing things down.

"We can make posters too." Bebe said.

"Yeah, and we can order pizza…" Stan said, grinning. Cartman's ears literally perked up at that.

"I guess you could use my genius ideas too…" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, now that you guys mention it, I should probably come too." Kenny replied. It was a small price to pay for free dinner.

After lunch, Bebe made her way to her locker. As she got her books out, she didn't even notice Nick as he sauntered up beside her. She felt the heat from his body and jumped a little, hoping like hell he wasn't some random sick rapist. He just smirked at her when she turned to look at him. She smacked his arm, but grinned anyway.

"Sneaking up on people, are we?" she said, smiling.

"Trying to break arms now, are we?" he replied, rubbing his arm.

"Hey, you so deserved that. You're lucky I didn't mace you!" she replied.

"You have mace too?" he said, backing away a little.

"You think I want to get raped?" she said, shrugging.

"Ah, but I wouldn't rape you." he replied, raising one eyebrow.

"How do I know that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you can't rape the willing." he replied, smirking. Bebe blushed.

"Pervert."

"You know you love it."

"So what do you want, anyway? I'm going to be late."

"I just wanted to know what you're doing on Saturday night."

"Nothing."

"Wrong. You're going out with me."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes you are." he said, reaching into her purse and taking her phone out. He programmed his number in and slipped it back inside. He leaned over and gave her a light peck on the cheek before walking off.

By the time Wendy and Bebe arrived at Stan's after school, word had spread. Kyle had decided to help out, and since Heidi didn't let him go anywhere alone, she had decided to help as well. Because her band of loyal skan--er, friends didn't like letting her out of their sight, they had decided to come along as well. Bebe had just rolled her eyes when she saw that Heidi and her skan--friends had decided to help out, but Wendy reminded her how popular they were, and thus their presence was a good thing. So many girls idolized them, so they could easily sway a couple of hundred votes for Wendy. Bebe appointed herself head flyer maker, and Wendy told Stan and Kyle to join her. Heidi followed them to Stan's room, glaring at the back of Bebe's head the whole way up to Stan's room. Bebe sat down in Stan's computer chair and opened up Microsoft Works, then pulled up the template for a poster. Bebe spun around and looked at Stan and Kyle.

"So, anyone have any ideas for what to put on it?" she said. Heidi frowned at her. Kyle pulled a chair up next to Bebe's.

"We could start with her picture. Since it's a big school and everything." Kyle said.

"All of my pictures of Wendy are on my computer at home…" Bebe replied, frowning.

"Could you run over there and e-mail them to yourself?" Kyle replied.

"I um…I have a few pictures of Wendy on my computer." Stan replied, blushing. Kyle and Bebe turned around and raised their eyebrows at him. He walked over to the computer and pulled up the "Wendy" folder. Bebe stared at him, amazed.

"Wow, Stan. Just…wow." she said, shaking her head.

"Jesus Christ, Stan. That's creepy." Kyle said, frowning.

"There are at least a hundred pictures in here…" Bebe said, scrolling through the pictures. Stan blushed.

"How the hell did you even get these?" Kyle asked, watching as Bebe scrolled through the pictures.

"I took some…I got some from her Myspace…you know…" Stan replied, looking down.

"I'm just going to pretend like I never saw this, okay? If anyone asks, we got these from her Myspace." Bebe replied, scrolling through the pictures and shaking her head.

"This one is good." Stan said, pointing to one of Wendy in a yellow bikini.

"No it's not. It makes her look slutty." Bebe replied.

"And we all know Wendy isn't the slutty one." Heidi muttered, glaring at Bebe.

"Heidi, what the hell is your problem?" Bebe said, turning around.

"My problem is that you've been checking out my boyfriend all afternoon!" Heidi said, pointing a perfect pink fingernail at Bebe.

"Heidi, I wasn't checking out your boyfriend. I have my own." Bebe replied, smirking. If Nick could count his chickens, so could she, damnit.

"You do?" Heidi replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Since when?" Kyle asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Since this coming Saturday night. He's a junior…I don't think you guys know him. His name is Nick Leonard."

"So he's not even your boyfriend yet." Heidi said, smirking.

"He will be." Bebe said, grinning.

"Nick Leonard? He's on the football team." Stan replied, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Bebe replied.

"He's kind of an asshole." Stan said.

"He's nice to me." Bebe replied, frowning.

"Because he wants to sleep with you." Stan replied.

"He doesn't have to be nice to her to do that." Heidi muttered.

"Heidi, why do you always have to be such a bitch to everyone?" Kyle said, glaring at Heidi.

"I'm just being honest. Jesus, everyone knows that Bebe is a slut." Heidi said, shrugging.

"She's not, though…" Stan replied, shrugging. Heidi glared at him.

"You guys, this isn't even about me. We're supposed to be making posters for Wendy, remember?" Bebe replied, trying to blink back the tears. And she thought she'd gotten used to Heidi and her catty comments.

"Yeah, let's focus on the task at hand." Kyle said, glancing sideways at Bebe. Was it his imagination, or did she look close to tears?

"I really like this one." Bebe said, pointing to one of Wendy wearing a white blouse and a black knee length skirt. It had been taken at the debate finals in March of their eighth grade year. Wendy had just helped South Park Middle School win first place, so the smile on her face was one of victory.

"That one works really well." Kyle said, smiling.

"It makes her look professional." Bebe said, smiling back.

"Use the bikini one too." Heidi said from her place on Stan's bed. Kyle and Bebe turned to look at her.

"That one is way too revealing, Heidi." Bebe said, rolling her eyes.

"You need to use one of her looking pretty too." Heidi said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because guys always vote for the pretty girl if they don't care about the actual cause." Heidi said.

"But Wendy already looks gorgeous in that picture…" Stan said. Everyone shook their head.

"What about one of her from the Eighth Grade Dance?" Bebe asked, turning back to the computer and scrolling through the pictures again. She pulled one up of Wendy standing next to her and enlarged it. Wendy's eyes were closed and her necklace was lopsided. Bebe, however, was smiling radiantly.

"That's a bad picture of Wendy…you look good though." Kyle said, smiling. Heidi made an angry noise behind them.

"I'm sure Stan has others on here." Bebe replied, smiling. She scrolled through the rest of the pictures and pulled another one up. It was one that she had taken of Wendy at her house when they had just finished getting ready for the dance. Her make-up hadn't had a chance to smudge yet and her hair had that just done perfection to it. In short, Wendy looked amazing.

"That one. Use that one." Stan said, practically drooling. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Down boy." Bebe said, pasting it on the poster template.

"How about we make two different posters?" Kyle suggested.

"Yeah, you can use both pictures. Show both of Wendy's sides." Heidi replied. For once, they listened to her.

Downstairs, Wendy, Cartman, Kenny, and the remaining ska--er, Millie and Sally were helping Wendy with her speech. Well, Cartman was helping her. Kenny was hitting on the skanks. Millie mostly ignored him, but Sally was eating it up. Wendy rolled her eyes at them for the fiftieth time that day. So much for helping her.

"You could always get dirt on the George guy. I can help there." Cartman said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Goddammit Cartman, why can't you fight fair?" Wendy asked, glaring at him.

"I'm just trying to help you. You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Cartman replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you, Cartman!" Wendy replied, practically yelling. Cartman raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, calm down, hoe!" he said.

"And for the last motherfucking time, my name is NOT bitch or hoe!" she said, that time really yelling. She could feel her blood boiling. One more comment, and Eric Cartman would fucking die.

"Jesus, Wendy. What, are you PMSing or something?" Cartman said, backing away.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Wendy said, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't be so sensitive." Cartman said, rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't be such an asshole." Wendy replied.

Before Cartman could say anything else, his phone chimed, signaling a new text message. He opened it and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"It's from Daphne." Cartman replied, shutting his phone.

"…Who?" Wendy asked.

"That girl from the summer." Cartman replied, rolling his eyes.

"The one you…well…" Wendy said, blushing. Why did saying "sex" around Eric Cartman make her feel weird?

"The one I fucked? Yeah, that's the one." Cartman replied. Apparently she was the only one.

"Don't sugarcoat it, Cartman." Wendy replied, grinning. Cartman shocked her by grinning back.

"She's really annoying. I broke up with her at the end of the summer, but she's been texting me and calling me nonstop since then." he said.

"Maybe she loves you…" Wendy replied.

"She loves parts of me." Cartman replied.

"Aren't we modest?" Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously. She's like a nympho! Having sex wasn't MY idea." Cartman replied.

"Please, Cartman. You really expect me to believe that?" Wendy replied, raising her eyebrows.

"For someone who bitches about gender equality you sure are sexist." Cartman said. Wendy opened her mouth to defend herself, but shut it immediately. She WAS being sexist.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Why do you think she wanted to have sex with you?" Wendy asked.

"Fuck if I know. I just know that I thought I would be lucky to get to second base with her. But then on our third date she was grabbing my hands and putting them down her pants." he said, blushing. Maybe he did feel awkward.

"Well, maybe she wanted you to love her. Some girls do sexual stuff because they think it will make guys love them…" Wendy said.

"No. She's just not that kind of girl." Cartman replied.

"Why do you think that?" Wendy said, starting to get mad again. Now who was being sexist?

"Because she's sixteen and she's had sex with like, ten different guys. She lost her virginity when she was thirteen." Cartman replied.

"That's sad." Wendy said, frowning.

"I wasn't even going to try to have sex with her. I was a virgin…I hadn't even kissed a girl before!" he said, blushing again.

"I don't believe that." Wendy replied.

"It's the truth." Cartman said, looking down.

"What about that one time?" Wendy said, looking down as well.

"What one time?" Cartman asked.

"You know…when we worked together…" she said, avoiding eye contact. Cartman knew how to make her feel awkward.

"The debate thing?" Cartman asked, blushing. Oh yeah, he remembered.

"Yeah…we…you know…" Wendy responded, blushing herself. What the fuck…she was Wendy Testaburger! She NEVER blushed! Not around the likes of Eric Cartman, anyway.

"When we kissed?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, blushing even harder.

"You really count that?" Cartman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…kind of. I mean, I guess I count Henry as my first REAL kiss because we used…well, because we were older." she said.

"And because he put his tongue in your mouth." Cartman said, smirking.

"That too, I guess." Wendy said, blushing.

"That's fucking sick." Cartman said, shaking his head.

"Me putting my tongue in Henry's mouth?" Wendy replied.

"Yes…that guy is disgusting." Cartman said.

"Yeah, he really is. What the hell was I thinking? And he was my first kiss, too…Jesus." Wendy said, laughing.

"You could always count me." Cartman pointed out. Wendy considered this.

"I guess I could…" she said, grinning.

Two days later, Wendy had somehow won the race for class president. She wasn't sure HOW…she and Cartman certainly hadn't spent a lot of time on her speech. Then again, Wendy was always good at making up speeches on the spot. And those "secret" pictures of her in a bikini that Heidi had passed around to every boy who was unsure who to vote for hadn't hurt her either. Of course, Wendy had had absolutely no idea about that part. Had she known, she would have raised hell and stirred up shit about sexism and feminism and equality. And Heidi knew better than to divulge what she had done.

Wendy's first real task as class president was to plan the Homecoming dance. For some reason, the freshmen class was put in charge of organizing the entire thing by themselves. Heidi, of course, joined the committee the second it was announced. Millie and Sally followed her, and they managed to drag Powder, Annie, and Lola into it as well. Wendy begged Bebe to at least come to the meetings, and she eventually decided to. Several girls from the other middle schools came as well, and Clyde came too so that he could "meet chicks". Once Butters realized that there was another guy there, he had decided to join as well. When Wendy saw the sign up sheet, she wanted to kill herself. She scheduled their first official committee meeting for Thursday, the day she officially took control of the class.

"Okay guys!" Wendy said, clapping her hands like a first grade teacher. The other ninth graders looked at her like she was insane. It was a dance planning committee, not a preschool.

"Um, Wendy…" Heidi started to say, but Wendy's glare shut her up.

"We're here to actually work. This dance is in two frigging weeks, and we have absolutely nothing done so far." Wendy said, annoyed.

"How the hell can we do anything when this is the first meeting, Wendy? Don't get mad at us!" Millie said, scowling. If looks could kill, Millie would have been dead. Wendy continued to glare at everyone in the room. Bebe, sensing an impending bitchfest, decided to intervene.

"So let's make lists of things to do." Bebe said, standing up and walking to the white board at the front of the room. Wendy smiled at her gratefully as she wrote on the board. When she had finished, the board was divided into four columns: Food, music, decorations, and advertising/tickets.

"Okay…Heidi…you and your group can do decorations." Wendy said. Bebe wrote their names under the "decorations" column. After that, Clyde offered to organize the music, Butters and a few North Park girls volunteered to deal with the food, and Wendy and Bebe decided to handle advertising and ticketing themselves. Wendy had ordered everyone to figure out what they needed to have done and to write it down for the next meeting. She also ordered the class treasurer to come to the meeting as well. Unfortunately for her, the class treasurer happened to be Henry Tinklewater. She knew he had only ran for the damn position because he wanted to be closer to her. Bebe, knowing how much Wendy hated Henry, had decided to cheer her best friend up.

"Come on Wendy, let's go to the mall. We both need Homecoming dresses." Bebe said, pulling her towards the door. Wendy groaned and shook her head. She hated shopping. She hated dress shopping even more than regular shopping. She bitched the entire way to the Denver Mall, but as soon as they got there, she shut her mouth. She sighed as Bebe dragged her into Lacy's and started holding dresses up to her.

"Bebe, work on finding yourself a dress." Wendy said, looking at the assorted taffeta and silk evening gowns. None of them looked like they would work on her.

"What about this?" Bebe asked, holding up a hot pink halter gown with silver sparkles.

"Try it on." Wendy said, frowning. Why the hell couldn't she find something that would work on her?

Bebe came out of the dressing room three minutes later wearing the dress. She did a quick turn around and made the skirt poof out. Wendy grinned. The damn dress looked amazing on Bebe.

"Nice dress." said a voice behind them. They both turned and saw Lola. Surprisingly, she wasn't with Heidi or Millie or Sally. She smiled at them. They frowned at her.

"Where are your friends?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows? They're more of a threesome anyway." she replied, shrugging.

"Oh…" Bebe said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you guys mind if I shop with you? Shopping for a dress alone is SO lame." she said, smiling. Bebe and Wendy shrugged. Lola smiled and began looking through the racks. Bebe walked back to the dressing room, presumably to change. Wendy walked back over to Lola and joined her. Bebe walked back out of the dressing room, the hot pink dress draped over her arm.

"Are you going to buy it?" Wendy asked.

"I guess." Bebe said, shrugging.

"You can't just buy the first dress you try on. Where's the fun in that?" Lola said. She held up a light pink strapless dress and handed it to Wendy."Pink doesn't work on me." Wendy said, shaking her head.

"Try it on." Bebe said, pushing her towards the dressing room. Wendy rolled her eyes and went to try it on.

"Bebe, I'm thinking blue would look good on you too." Lola said, holding up a midnight blue halter dress.

"That's actually really pretty…and it probably would look good…" Bebe said, staring at Lola.

"Yeah…so go try it on…" Lola said, smiling.

"Why are you being nice? Heidi and her group of bitches are NEVER nice to me." Bebe said, crossing her arms. Lola sighed.

"I'm not exactly one of Heidi's bitches, Bebe. We were friends in elementary and part of middle school, but I got sick of how she treated people." Lola said.

"Oh…sorry…I just see you guys hanging out a lot and…" Bebe said. Wendy chose that moment to reappear. She twirled around and made what little skirt the dress had poof out. Bebe and Lola shook their heads. That dress left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Wendy's boobs popped out and the dress looked like it had been painted on. In short, she looked awful.

"It's too…" Bebe said, trying to find the right words.

"You look like a prostitute." Lola said simply. Wendy nodded and hightailed it back to the dressing room. Bebe laughed.

"Wow…you may have Heidi in you yet." Bebe said jokingly. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, go try the blue dress on." she replied.

Over the next two hours, the girls tried on several dresses. Wendy finally settled on a purple strapless dress, Bebe on the hot pink number, and Heidi on a beaded lime green halter gown. They bought shoes and accessories and all the other girly shit that they needed for the dance. By the time they were finished, they were absolutely ravenous. They headed over to the food court and each got their respective meals: a veggie pizza for Wendy, an enchilada for Bebe, and a bacon cheeseburger with fries for Lola.

"So, do you guys actually have dates for the dance, or are you just going with friends?" Lola asked.

"I don't have a date, but I bet Bebe will." Wendy said, grinning at Bebe. Bebe blushed.

"Really? Did Kyle finally dump Heidi and ask you out?" Lola asked, looking at Bebe. Bebe snorted.

"Please. No, I might be going with this guy named Nick. He's a junior." she said, smiling.

"What about you?" Wendy asked. She had started to feel a little more comfortable around Lola. She really wasn't such a bitch after all.

"Oh, Kevin asked me last week." Lola said. Wendy grinned. It had been common knowledge that Kevin had had a boner for Lola in eighth grade. Apparently it had survived the summer and resurrected itself.

After their shopping trip, Bebe had literally started counting the hours to her big date with Nick. Wendy and Lola had both offered to help her get ready for it. They had gone to Wendy's house to get ready…Bebe's father didn't approve of her dating after the whole Paris Hilton incident, and no one could really blame him. Lola had, of course, been the one to pick out Bebe's clothes for the evening. Wendy had focused on straightening Bebe's insanely curly hair, which was not an easy task. Once Wendy had finished with Bebe's hair, Lola had handed her a pair of silver jeans and a pink v-neck top. Just as Bebe had finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. It was exactly seven, just the time Nick had said he would be there. Wendy made Lola answer the door while she took a few minutes to talk to Bebe.

"You're taking your cell, right?" Wendy asked, searching through the purse she and Lola had picked out for Bebe.

"Yes, Wendy. Calm down…I'm nervous enough." Bebe said, rolling her eyes.

"And if he tries to force anything on you…" Wendy said. They had talked about this multiple times.

"Then I punch him in the nuts and hightail it out of there. I get it." Bebe replied, laughing a little.

Nick had been the perfect gentleman when he picked Bebe up. He had called Wendy's mother "ma'am" and had kept his eyes on Bebe's face as she talked to him. Still, Wendy didn't really like the look of him. As she and Lola settled back in her room for a night of chick flicks, she briefly wondered what the hell a junior guy, a fucking varsity FOOTBALL player, for Christ's sakes, was doing with a freshman girl.

"Hey, Wendy? Did that Nick guy come off as a total sleaze to you?" Lola asked, putting popcorn in her mouth.

"I want to know what he wants from Bebe." Wendy said, eating a handful of Cheesy Poofs.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lola asked, glancing sideways at Wendy.

"I was kind of hoping I was wrong about that…" Wendy said, frowning.

"Well, whatever, I guess we'll find out when she comes back." Lola said, shrugging.

That didn't calm Wendy's worries or suspicions, but she decided that until Bebe came back, there was nothing she could do about it. She settled down next to Lola and began to watch _The Notebook_. Goddamn was she going to have a long night…

**Author's Notes: Yes, it ended semi-abruptly, but I decided that it was better to do it that way than to just keep going…I'm pretty sure you guys are going to come torch me if I keep sucking with updates. Speaking of which, I don't think you'll be seeing any until at least May 17th…fucking finals. Then I have to drive the nine hours back home to Indiana…fucking Missouri. THEN I have to get settled at my dad's new place…or my step-monster's. Fuck if I know where I'll be living. Anyway, my point is that updates will be virtually non-existent until after I get home. M'kay? M'kay.**


End file.
